La parenthèse magique
by Konnor
Summary: Un petit garçon réapparait devant chez lui après trois jours d'absence. L'inspecteur Leek tente de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pour cela il ne dispose que des divagations de l'enfant… à moins qu'un brillant psychiatre lui vienne en aide.


L'enfant avait disparu pendant trois jours. Soixante douze heures pendant lesquelles il avait fait la une de tous les journaux télévisés du pays. « Un petit garçon de six ans, habitant un quartier à la réputation paisible, a été vu pour la dernière fois, dimanche après-midi aux environs de 16h30. L'enfant jouait dans le jardin. Lorsque son père est venu le chercher une heure plus tard, il n'y était plus. » « Fugue ou enlèvement ? La police ne sait pas quelle piste privilégier. » Des images montraient sa mère en pleurs, soutenue par son mari, qui repoussait de son mieux les journalistes. « La mère avait envoyé l'enfant jouer dehors. Elle a déclaré « tout est de ma faute ! », avant de s'effondrer en larmes devant notre caméra. » Des photographies du jeune disparu étaient diffusées en gros plan à la télévision et dans la presse locale : petit garçon replet, vêtu d'un bermuda et d'une casquette rouge, d'un tee-shirt jaune et de baskets bleues et blanches, il n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçu.

Le bambin réapparu trois jours plus tard, devant son domicile, sain et sauf, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il ne paraissait avoir subi aucune forme de maltraitance et acceptait de répondre aux questions des policiers avec entrain. Survolté, il ne cessait de conter des aventures mêlant réalité et imaginaire. Conscient de son jeune âge, ces propos incohérents amusèrent de prime abord les policiers. Puis très vite, les « détails » de son aventure furent repris par la presse, étonnamment bien informée. « L'enfant raconte son aventure, il mentionne notamment des « balais volants », « baguettes magiques », « dragon ».

\- Docteur Grimm, que pensez-vous de ces déclarations ?  
\- Il est fort probable que ce jeune garçon se soit réfugié dans son monde imaginaire pour échapper à une réalité inquiétante. Je pense qu'il nous parlera de son traumatisme, lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à le faire. Mais il est également possible qu'il choisisse de l'oublier.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
\- Le refoulement d'un traumatisme dans l'inconscient, est un mode de défense fréquent chez les jeunes enfants.  
– Quelles en seraient les conséquences ?  
– Il mènerait probablement une vie normale jusqu'au jour où un évènement déclencheur, le plongerait brutalement dans l'angoisses. Il pourrait en résulter l'apparition de phobies diverses. »

Après la parution des propos loufoques de leur fils dans les médias, les parents « du petit disparu » commencèrent à perdre patiente. Ils avaient la sensation d'être devenu la risée de l'Angleterre et pressaient leur garçon de dire enfin la « vérité ».

Les jours passèrent et le garçonnet relatait toujours la même version aux enquêteurs. L'inspecteur Leek se mit à étudier de très près les déclarations de l'enfant. Non pas qu'il prenne ses divagations enfantines pour des faits réels, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était conscient de leur importance pour l'enquête. En effet, si le discours du petit garçon amusait un bon nombre de ses collègues, le policier savait qu'il était impossible qu'un enfant aussi jeune, relate la même version, s'il mentait. Il avait entendu la théorie de Grimm et il y croyait. Pour l'enquêteur, les événements irréalistes rapportés par l'enfant étaient de précieux indices pour parvenir à reconstituer ce que les médias avaient baptisés « le mystère des trois jours ».

Le début du récit donné par le bambin, semblait tenir au plus près de la réalité. Assez agité au moment où ses parents prenaient le thé avec sa tante, l'enfant confirmait avoir été envoyé dans le jardin. Comme il voulait devenir explorateur, il avait décidé de ne pas y rester. Il avait donc quitté le domicile parental de lui-même. Prit par son jeu, le garçon n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait fini par se perdre. En cet après-midi de juillet, particulièrement chaud, il n'avait croisé personne dans les rues. Il avait marché longtemps, jusqu'à arriver devant un panneau, indiquant la direction de Londres. Cela avait fortement inquiété le petit, qui croyait avoir marché jusqu'à la capitale. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de demander de l'aide. Comme il était sorti de la ville, il n'y avait que des champs aux alentours. Le bambin avait alors entendu des cris, le bruit d'enfants qui s'amusaient.

Il avait suivit cette direction. Les sons se rapprochaient mais il ne distinguait toujours personne. Il avait fini par trouver les enfants, dans un pré, caché derrière de grands arbres. C'est à ce moment du récit, que les choses prenaient une tournure incohérente. Le jeune garçon mentionnait avoir vu des enfants perchés sur des balais, volant au dessus du pré. Soudain, l'un d'eux avait reçu une énorme pierre et était tombé de son balai. Une petite fille s'était précipité vers lui, visiblement très inquiète. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il n'avait rien de grave, elle avait crié après le grand garçon responsable de l'accident. Ce dernier s'appelait Fabian. C'était lui qui avait aperçu l'enfant, qui les observait derrière les arbres. Il s'était avancé vers lui dans une attitude menaçante. Il aurait sorti une baguette magique qu'il aurait pointée sur le petit en proposant de le mettre aux oubliettes. La fille s'était alors précipité vers eux et avait poussé violemment le grand en lui ordonnant de ne pas le faire parce il était trop jeune. La fillette, une brune qui semblait avoir une dizaine d'année, lui avait dit s'appeler Nancy. Le garçon blond, décoiffé, un peu plus âgé, qui était tombé de balais, s'appelait Jack et était son frère. Lorsqu'elle avait comprit qu'il était perdu, elle l'avait prit par la main pour le ramener chez elle parce que « sa maman saurait quoi faire avec un moldu. »

Jack et Nancy habitaient une petite maison à vingt minutes de marche du champ. Une fois arrivé, ils apprirent que leur mère s'était absentée pour se rendre chez sa sœur. Leur père, un homme, étrange et excentrique, répondant au prénom de David ne s'était pas inquiété. Lorsque sa femme reviendrait, elle pourrait l'aider car « elle avait une grand-mère moldu » et qu'elle « travaillait avec eux depuis dix ans ». L'enfant avait expliqué aux policiers, ne pas avoir compris la conversation, et ne pas avoir posé poser de questions, car il était intimidé. Il avait simplement demandé s'il pouvait téléphoner à ses parents. David avait paru ignorer de quoi il s'agissait. Le petit, penaud avait avoué aux policiers, que de toute façon, il ne se rappelait plus du numéro de sa maison. L'enfant avait ensuite raconté son inquiétude face à la réaction de ses parents, lorsqu'ils apprendraient son escapade : l'estomac noué à cette pensée, il avait eu des difficultés à manger et à s'endormir le premier jour.

Au milieu de la nuit, il avait été réveillé par de grands bruits. Il était sorti dans le jardin, en même temps que David et ses enfants. Il racontait avoir vu un dragon qui volait dans le ciel. La créature mythique se serait gentiment posé devant la maison et un adolescent en serait descendu. C'était un cousin de la famille, éleveur de dragon depuis peu. Celui-ci se fit gronder par la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné la présence d'un « moldu », le cousin s'était excusé et était repartit sur sa monture. Le lendemain, le petit s'était senti beaucoup mieux parce que le père lui avait promis d'envoyer un hibou à ses parents afin de les rassurer. Ensuite, le père de Jack et Nancy lui avait montré divers tours de magie. Le garçonnet disait s'être finalement bien amusé auprès de ceux qu'il appelait « sorciers ».

Mercredi, lorsqu'Alma, l'épouse de David, était rentrée, elle s'était empressée de ramener l'enfant dans son quartier. Il rapportait que la dame l'avait prit par la main et qu'ils seraient apparu comme par magie à quelques rues de chez lui. Il ne s'était pas senti très bien sur le moment et Alma avait attendu que les effets du voyage se soient dissipés et lui avait demandé de ne pas parler d'eux à ses parents, avant de le laisser regagner son domicile.

L'inspecteur Leek tentait de retrouver l'évènement caché derrière le symbole. Très vite, il contacta le célèbre psychiatre, Mickael Grimm afin de recueillir son avis sur le sujet. Le fameux docteur, réétudia avec lui tout les éléments du dossier. Ils en déduisirent que l'épisode de l'enfant assommé par une pierre et victime d'une chute pouvait être en réalité le récit de ce qui lui était arrivé au moment de la rencontre avec son ou ses ravisseurs. Faire arriver, la mésaventure à un personnage imaginaire, serait un moyen de se dissocier du traumatisme. Le dragon, qui atterrit dans le jardin pouvait être un simple cauchemar confondu avec la réalité, ou peut-être le symbole d'un énorme chien, dissuadant l'enfant de s'échapper. A moins que ce ne soit plus grave : une image de lui-même plus âgé, capable de chevaucher un dragon et donc plus apte à le protéger face à ses ravisseurs. Cette dernière interprétation signifiait que l'enfant pouvait être atteint d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple. Cette explication, rejoignait par ailleurs, la dissociation du début. Et lors du retour à son domicile, il avait pu être drogué, ce qui expliquait sa sensation de malaise et l'impression d'avoir apparu soudainement en un lieu. Ses ravisseurs ne voulaient pas qu'ils puissent identifier le parcours entre son lieu de détention et son domicile. Le résultat des analyses sanguines de l'enfant ne révélait aucune présence de drogue dans son organisme. Le petit garçon avait pu être une nouvelle fois assommé avant d'être ramené chez lui.

Le soir même de l'entrevue, Alma Green transplana au domicile du docteur Grimm. Le médecin, nullement déstabilisé par cette apparition, lui proposa une tasse de thé. Michael connaissait Alma depuis bientôt un an. C'est elle qui était venu leur annoncer à son épouse, ainsi qu'à lui-même, que leur fils Henry était un sorcier. Alma travaillait au département des relations moldus. Son travail consistait à expliquer aux familles moldus, qui comptaient un sorcier, ce qu'était le monde magique et à les convaincre d'accepter d'envoyer leurs enfants étudier à Poudlard. Elle se chargeait également de maintenir le contact avec eux, tout au long de l'année scolaire, répondant à leurs questions, et les rassurant de son mieux. Sa présence était indispensable pour soutenir ces familles qui ne pouvaient pas se confier à leurs proches.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment certaine que vous n'auriez pas pu expliquer la situation à la famille de ce garçon ?  
\- Non, malheureusement sa famille n'est pas du tout ouverte sur le sujet.  
\- Cela ne vous arrive jamais d'entrer en relation avec des familles qui ont cet état d'esprit ?  
\- Lorsque leur enfant est concerné par la magie, le Ministère considère que le risque est acceptable. Les parents, se montrent plus prudents lorsque la vie de leur enfant est potentiellement en danger. Ce cas est vraiment à part. D'habitude nous lançons le sortilège « oubliette », mais ce sort peut avoir des conséquences graves, en particulier lancé sur un enfant de cet âge. J'espère qu'il parviendra à se convaincre qu'il a imaginé tout ça.  
\- Je l'espère aussi, mais je crains fort d'avoir fait une erreur en insinuant qu'il souffrait de psychose.  
\- Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous avons agit pour préserver le monde sorcier, le monde de votre fils.

Malgré son acharnement à vouloir résoudre cette affaire, l'inspecteur Leek ne parvient pas à retrouver la trace des ravisseurs, ni leur mobile. Ce n'était pas les David qui manquaient dans le pays ! Certains soirs, dans son lit, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander avec effroi qu'est-ce ces gens avaient pu faire subir à cet enfant pour que ce dernier subisse une telle altération de la réalité. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose : ce devait être particulièrement moche.

Le mois et les années qui suivirent, l'enfant passa entre les mains de plusieurs psychiatres. Ses parents et les médecins finirent par le convaincre qu'il avait tout imaginé. Peu à peu, il oublia totalement son aventure. Il savait simplement qu'il était «le petit disparu », et qu'il avait probablement vécu des choses traumatisantes durant ces trois jours. Plus il grandissait et moins il avait envie de se souvenir. Cela le terrifiait. Progressivement, tout ce qui avait un lien avec les évènements vécus à cette période, le plongeait dans une profonde angoisse. Tomber sur un dessin animé, ou un film évoquant de près ou de loin la magie, ou les créatures imaginaires, lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il devait zapper très vite, s'il ne voulait pas faire un malaise. Même la simple vue, d'un balai ordinaire, déclenchait une réaction de peur, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Vernon Dursley était devenu totalement allergique à la magie.


End file.
